


Я и есть шторм

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Mindfuck, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Unresolved Sexual Tension, disclosure forms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: В этом и был весь смысл: надвигался шторм, которого они так долго ждали
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 9





	Я и есть шторм

_Spend another day with me  
A dead surface that doesn't reflect the storm underneath  
I'll take the chance  
Bring me the calm_

Кажется, осознание пришло в первых числах ноября. Промозглый нью-йоркский ветер забирался под любую одежду и выхолаживал тело до болезненного озноба. Сонни постоянно мерз, кутался в пальто, поднимал повыше воротник, почти душил себя шарфом, пытался согреть руки в перчатках еще и собственным дыханием, но ничего не помогало. Сквозняки, летевшие с Гудзона и Ист-Ривер, были хуже трассирующих пуль, хотя температура воздуха была на несколько градусов выше нуля. Он начинал оттаивать, только вернувшись домой после двойных смен и неотступно следовавших за ними вечерних стажировок у Барбы, хотя эти стажировки больше походили на избиение младенцев — Барба пытался впихнуть в него уголовное право, щедро приправленное оскорблениями, в сжатые сроки и без права на передышку. Два кнута по цене одного и ни намека на пряник.

Возвращался отупевшим от холода и усталости, мечтая только о горячем душе и теплом одеяле. Сквозняки проникали даже сквозь оконные рамы, следовали за Сонни по пятам по узкому коридору до самой ванной комнаты, и только там он мог позволить себе начать раздеваться, предварительно выкрутив вентиль горячей воды на полную. Крошечное помещение быстро наполнялось теплым влажным воздухом, и через пару минут, когда немного переставало трясти, Сонни снимал одежду.

Вот тогда-то он впервые и осознал, вешая пальто на крючок на двери: ванная комната постепенно наполнялась не только теплой влагой, но и чем-то еще — неуловимым и в то же время очень хорошо знакомым. Чувство, что в эту секунду зародилось горячим шаром в груди, почти мгновенно устремилось по венам вниз, в пах; оно было тревожным, запретным и волнительным. Перед глазами на мгновение поплыло, пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

Стало невыносимо жарко, воздуха не хватало. Сонни бессильно уткнулся лицом в висящее на двери пальто, пытаясь пережить неожиданную вспышку возбуждения, и едва успел подумать, что он в последнее время слишком много работает и поэтому почти забыл, что такое секс, как стало в разы хуже.

Источник проблемы обнаружился сразу. Его пальто, которое он почти каждый вечер бездумно вешал в кабинете на Хоган плейс поверх пальто Барбы, впитало запах. Дорогой аромат — немного бергамота и перца, чуть больше ветивера, едва слышные ноты жасмина и рома. Сонни сделал глубокий вдох. Коллапс легких.

Вот тогда-то это и началось.

Сонни неверяще уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Он безмерно уважал Барбу как юриста и был благодарен, что тот согласился быть его наставником при подготовке к экзамену в Фордхейме, но все остальное? Нет, не в этой жизни. Рафаэль Барба был блистательным мудаком, на которого у Сонни просто не могло встать.

Он еще раз вдохнул полной грудью, чертыхнулся и решил для себя, что Барба и так достаточно отточил на нем все остроты и шпильки, чтобы унизить его еще и таким образом. Нет, Сонни не собирался вестись на эту провокацию, даже если она была исключительно игрой его собственного воображения. Он быстро стянул с себя оставшуюся одежду и шагнул в душ, где решительно выключил горячую воду, параллельно выкручивая вентиль с холодной до предела.

В ноябре все мерзнут, так или иначе. Это просто нужно было пережить.

В декабре легче не стало.

Он орал на Барбу в коридоре здания суда на глазах у изумленной Лив, обнаружив незначительную брешь в обвинительной линии помощника окружного прокурора, что и использовал как повод для скандала. Барба лишь смотрел снисходительно, в перепалку не вступал, в целом вел себя с Сонни, как с умалишенным — кивал, соглашался, не делал резких движений и не повышал голос, чем бесил еще больше.

Сонни сам себя не узнавал. Нормальный парень, хороший человек, подающий надежды детектив, добродетельный католик, благодарный ученик — и еще дюжина эпитетов, которые теперь можно было смело смывать в унитаз, потому что они вдруг в одночасье перестали работать. Источник раздражения прямо сейчас стоял перед ним с едва уловимой усмешкой на тонких губах и пах тем самым оглушающим ароматом. Раздражение и возбуждение в равных пропорциях были не тем, от чего получалось легко отмахнуться, перешагнуть и двигаться дальше. Если уж на то пошло, то пора было признаться себе, что Барба стал его мономанией.

Сонни старался держаться рядом, насколько это позволяли приличия. Просто на два шага ближе, чем раньше, почти вторгаясь в личное пространство, но только почти; держался на грани света и тени. Дышал часто и мелко, только крылья носа трепетали, чтобы снова и снова слушать запах, а вечером, одурев от усталости и напряжения, дрочить за закрытой дверью своей тесной ванны.

Как-то вечером ему позвонила Белла. Трепалась ни о чем, Сонни слушал вполуха, стараясь сосредоточиться и на голосе сестры, и одновременно на скучном отчете, который надо было закончить до полуночи. Мозг как-то сам среагировал, возвращая в реальность:

— Повтори, что ты сейчас сказала?

— Опять ты меня не слушаешь! На днях я зашла в одну пекарню на 43-й улице, а там пахло точь-в-точь, как на кухне нашей нонны, и я вдруг совершенно неожиданно для себя вспомнила твое шестилетие, когда ты поехал на новом, только что подаренном велосипеде и разбил коленки, не успев добраться и до угла. И плакал при этом как девчонка, — Белла засмеялась своим низким смехом, от которого по сердцу сразу разлилось тепло.

— Ты не можешь этого помнить, Белла, тебе тогда не было и трех, — возразил Сонни и тут же понял, что упустил что-то важное.

Белла гневно сопела в трубку, явно готовясь разразиться ругательствами на непутевого брата, который никогда ее не слушает, но все же взяла себя в руки.

— Я сделаю скидку на то, что сейчас почти полночь, а ты наверняка еще в участке. Хорошо, у Беллы доброе сердце, ей не сложно поработать попугаем для глупого брата. Так вот, несколько дней назад прочитала в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» статью про феномен Пруста. Помню, еще подумала тогда, что это очередная псевдо-психологическая брехня для домохозяек и впечатлительных хипстеров, но буквально на следующий день зашла в эту пекарню и прочувствовала эффект мистера Пруста на собственной шкуре. Забавно, да?

Сонни мысленно кое-как склеил рассказ сестры в общую логичную идею, подавил желание побиться головой об стол и подумал, что у феномена Пруста, возможно, есть и побочные эффекты. Ссылка мелким шрифтом, выверты подсознания. Все, что было связано с запахами, теперь топило его с головой по дюжине раз на дню. Он почти бессознательно проговорил с Беллой еще минут пять и скомкано попрощался, параллельно прикидывая, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы закончить чертов отчет. Управился меньше, чем за двадцать минут.

Хотелось телепортироваться из продуваемого всеми ветрами участка сразу в квартиру. Конечно, пришлось взять служебную машину. Видимо, сознание все еще работало на два фронта, потому что Сонни зачем-то поехал в объезд, по окружной, самым длинным путем, который проходил через Хоган плейс. Да кто вообще ездит в Бруклин через Хоган плейс? Детектив Кариси, кто же еще.

Он припарковался — буквально на минуту, просто так, ноги сами принесли, черт возьми, Господи помилуй, — на третьем этаже свет горел только в одном окне.

У него не хватило совести даже на отмазку в виде стакана кофе или сэндвича из Старбакса.

Дверь была приоткрыта, так что даже стучать не пришлось.

— Привет, советник.

Барба, кажется, вовсе не удивился. Лишь откинулся в кресле, как-то почти обидно хмыкнув, и приподнял в приветственном жесте стакан с виски.

— Детектив, какой сюрприз. Пришел снова на меня наорать или нужен юридический совет?

Сонни не собирался реагировать на эту шпильку. Наверное, и подкола никакого не было, просто вежливый вопрос, а все равно потряхивало.

— Нужен совет.

— И какой же? — Барба отставил стакан в сторону и переключил все свое внимание на нежданного гостя.

Сонни медленно снял пальто и кинул его на диван. Как же он ненавидел этот диван, когда дрочил в душе, представляя полумрак кабинета и эту чертову мебель. А еще он ненавидел свою бледную кожу, по которой разливался предательский румянец. Открытая книга — в этом он весь. Барба наверняка хорошо умел читать людей, а прочитать эмоции Сонни было до обидного легко.

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы загнал себя в ситуацию, которая может повлечь за собой конфликт интересов на работе? — Сонни никак не мог найти себе место, вышагивал из угла в угол, старательно отводя взгляд от фигуры за столом.

— Во-первых, прекрати мельтешить, детектив, сядь куда-нибудь. — Барба задумчиво посмотрел на стакан и плеснул в него еще. — Во-вторых, я достаточно хорошо могу управлять своей жизнью, так что вряд ли загнал бы себя в такую ситуацию. Так что, ты снова решил приударить за Роллинс?

Сонни, который с трудом заставил себя сесть в кресло напротив, снова вскочил.

— Что? Нет, при чем тут Роллинс? Мы друзья и напарники. И что вообще значит твое «снова»? — его возмущение явно веселило Барбу.

— Да так, ходили слухи. Так кто же тогда?

Весь этот разговор был ошибкой, зря он вообще сюда пришел, зная любовь Барбы докапываться до мелочей.

— Никто, Барба. Это гипотетический вопрос из серии «если бы».

— Праздное любопытство в вечер пятницы? Ну да, ты же у нас любознательный. Что ж... Гипотетически, Кариси, если бы мне вдруг приспичило ввязаться в отношения с коллегой по работе, тут было бы только два варианта: если это просто интрижка, я бы сделал все возможное, чтобы об этом никто не узнал. Если бы это оказалось нечто большее, то я бы настаивал на подписании форм раскрытия. А так как я бы вряд ли опустился до интрижки, которую, к слову, куда проще заиметь на стороне, не вовлекая коллег, то остается второй вариант. Так что ответ на твой вопрос: хорошо подумай, стоит ли твой гипотетический конфликт интересов всей этой волокиты.

И прежде, чем Сонни успел прикусить язык и немного подумать, он выдал, ведомый голыми инстинктами, а не разумом:

— Думаю, ты стоишь.

— Даже так, — только и сказал Барба. — Интересно.

А потом выгнал Сонни из кабинета и настоятельно рекомендовал не попадаться на глаза хотя бы неделю.

Сонни продержался пять дней.

Эти пять дней длились, кажется, целую вечность. Было сложно увиливать от поручений лейтенанта отвезти какие-то файлы в офис окружного прокурора, приходилось срочно «вспоминать», что нужно опросить свидетелей. Или съездить в больницу за результатами анализов, как только в дверях лифта появлялся Барба.

На шестой день Роллинс спросила, какая муха его укусила, он даже не стал ничего отвечать, просто подхватил пальто и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, надеясь проскочить вовремя, чтобы не столкнуться с Барбой, который ехал в участок предложить сделку подозреваемому по текущему расследованию. Но, конечно, они столкнулись на ступенях.

Сонни пробормотал приветственное «советник» и уже хотел пройти мимо, бессознательно втянув носом привычный терпкий аромат, исходивший от Барбы, как тот схватил его за локоть и притянул к себе. Сонни повело от этой близости и тепла чужого тела. Желание долбило по мозгам, он даже не сразу понял, что ему прошептали, почти касаясь губами уха.

— Послушный... Выполняешь то, что тебе говорят. Мне нравится.

Тепло и прикосновения тут же исчезли, оставив Сонни ловить ртом воздух. Крупные снежинки оседали на волосах, холодили разгоряченную кожу лица, а все равно было жарко как в аду. Он не понимал, что сейчас произошло. Мозг цеплялся за единственное острое «мне нравится», и его коротило.

Он так и не вспомнил, под каким предлогом ушел из участка и куда ему теперь следовало ехать. Кажется, впервые в жизни контроль был полностью утрачен. Он кое-как встряхнулся и сел в машину; надо было переставать думать о Барбе, надо было переставать его хотеть, надо было вернуть себе честь и достоинство, надо было...

Слово «надо» стоило прямо сейчас выкинуть в окно, как смердящий окурок. Сонни так и поступил. Завел мотор и поехал в сторону дома.

Остаток дня он провел, изучая юридические учебники под тихое бормотание телевизора. Если и был проверенный способ избавиться от лишних мыслей и желаний, то только юриспруденция. Нагромождение статей, классификации правонарушений, прецеденты и латинские фразеологизмы были способны убить на корню любые проблемы с повышенным либидо. Точнее, Сонни так казалось, пока он не наткнулся на дело «Штат Нью-Йорк против Фолдинга», процесс в 53 частях, главный обвинитель по делу — Рафаэль Барба. Юриспруденция и та была против Сонни.

Он отбросил методичку и со стоном откинулся на диван. Сознание буксовало, мысли наскакивали друг на друга, кожа зудела. По потолку скользили и клубились вечерние тени, в каждой из которых ему мерещился острый профиль. Снова пришло слово «надо». Оно, как жвачка на подошве ботинка, безумно раздражало, но избавиться от него не представлялось возможным.

Надо было перевестись в другой участок. Может быть, в другой штат. Сходить к психологу. Или на исповедь. Надо было как-то избавиться от собственной мании.

Вместо этого Сонни встал и пошел в спальню. На комоде стоял флакон с туалетной водой, которую он купил пару дней назад, когда стало совсем невыносимо от отсутствия Барбы в радиусе видимости. Он тогда проторчал в парфюмерном отделе битый час, но все-таки нашел нужный аромат. Да, стоило признать, он неплохо так двинулся, сторчался как какой-нибудь наркоман.

Он снял крышку и глубоко вдохнул. Сердце застучало быстрее — одновременно со стуком в дверь. Сонни склонил голову и прислушался. Кто мог явиться так поздно и без предупреждения? Наверное, показалось.

Стук повторился. И звучал он достаточно нетерпеливо.

Сонни вернул флакон на место. В памяти почему-то отчетливо всплыло недавнее «мне нравится».

Когда он открыл дверь, начался шторм.

Все случилось быстро, жестко и, да, наверное, немного грязно. Они даже до спальни не дошли. Если честно, даже до дивана в гостиной не добрались. Трахнулись прямо на полу в коридоре, едва успев закрыть входную дверь. Наверняка, весь этаж слышал, но Сонни было не до ложной скромности перед соседями.

Он хрипел на выдохах, цеплялся непослушными пальцами за ковролин, колени разъезжались в стороны, их жгло почти так же сильно, как и задницу. Барба крепко держал его за бедро одной рукой, а второй — вжимал между лопаток, пригибая к полу. Сонни видел все ворсинки как-то особенно четко, хотя освещения не хватало, серая темень облизывала тело снаружи и оседала внутри. Это было похоже на безумие, им по сути и являлось. Сонни подавался назад, насаживаясь на член, и ему было мало — мало Барбы, мало прикосновений, невозможно мало этой долгожданной близости — он выгибался, почти выламывая поясницу, зажимал себе рот ладонью, но стоны все равно прорывались сквозь все ненадежные преграды плоти. Вместе со сбившимся дыханием, с хриплыми выдохами и рваными глотками воздуха из Сонни выходили никому не нужные здесь и сейчас слова. И их тоже невозможно было удержать за кромкой зубов. Он молился, чтобы Барба не услышал, слишком сосредоточенный на получении собственного удовольствия, но в такой момент Бог, должно быть, отвернулся, включив автоответчик «абонент временно недоступен», потому что именно тогда, когда Сонни не смог смолчать, Барба последний раз сильно толкнулся вперед и серый сумрачный мир взорвался ослепительной белизной.

От ковролина пахло пылью. Сонни все еще лежал на животе, не в силах пошевелиться. До одури хотелось целоваться и кофе. И, наверное, все-таки натянуть штаны на саднящую задницу. Он улавливал и чужое до конца не восстановившееся дыхание, и шорох поправляемой одежды, и тихое «Доброй ночи, Кариси», и щелчок замка на входной двери. Терпкий аромат туалетной воды Барбы смешался с запахами пыли и спермы, проник под кожу, расцвел метастазами в сердце.

Сонни перевернулся на спину и засмеялся, чувствуя себя воздушным шариком, отпущенным на свободу. Он летал под потолком, пытаясь догнать тягучие набухшие тени, которые трансформировались в причудливые фигуры и один острый профиль. Тени были быстрее.

Тело болело еще несколько дней, но сердце... с сердцем дела обстояли куда хуже.

Весенняя капель была похожа на китайскую пытку водой. Капли разбивались о карниз, действовали на нервы, зато их можно было использовать в качестве метронома. Считать ритм и такт.

Сонни горел изнутри, прожорливое желание ело его поедом. Он уткнулся пылающим лицом в прохладную подушку, борясь с желанием вцепиться в белую ткань зубами.

Очередная безнадежная ночь. Пальцы правой руки — на члене, пальцы левой — привычно зажимают рот. Он обхватывает себя тугим кольцом, медленно проводит по всей длине. Очень медленно, до-боли-невыносимо-медленно. Обводит головку подушечкой пальца, едва касаясь, бедра непроизвольно дергаются. Ему снова хочется оказаться у входной двери — вдыхать пыль и чувствовать сильную ладонь между лопаток.

Еще немного и он надломится, сломается, истончится и исчезнет. От него не останется ничего, кроме одного-единственного желания: чтобы Рафаэль Барба снова постучал в его дверь. Чтобы можно было кончить, позволив выворачивающему внутренности оргазму накрыть их обоих — снова, а не кончать в одиночестве, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове заевшую пленку той ночи сквозь шум крови в ушах.

Он хотел бы позвонить. Или набраться смелости и снова ввалиться после полуночи к нему в офис с навязчивыми разговорами про двойное дно. Да только во всем теле пульсировало беспощадное «послушный». Сонни и правда был послушным. И он собирался ждать столько, сколько потребуется, потому что в последнее время глаза Барбы стали темнеть, стоило только Сонни оказаться рядом.

— Кариси, Барба просил передать, что ждет тебя вечером у себя в офисе. Хочет отдать какие-то файлы, над которыми вы работали, — сказала Лив перед уходом, когда Сонни клевал носом над очередным нудным отчетом, который надо было закончить еще пару дней назад.

Он только и успел отстраненно подумать, что они с Барбой давно не работали вместе ни над какими файлами. С тех самых пор, как...

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Он судорожно захлопнул крышку ноутбука, оборвав недописанное предложение на полуслове. Натянутая до предела струна невыносимо сильно завибрировала где-то глубоко внутри. В таком состоянии было страшно садиться за руль, так что он решил пройтись, заодно надеясь немного остудить голову. Не то чтобы прохладный мартовский воздух мог помочь хоть немного притушить то пламя, что пожирало его изнутри неделями.

Он едва подавил смутное желание перекреститься, прежде чем толкнуть дверь и войти. Все это слишком отдавало богохульством, им, наверное, и являлось, но способность обдумывать теологические казусы собственной жизни была утрачена еще несколько месяцев назад. Может, даже несколько лет — когда он впервые пришел в 16-й участок и его представили помощнику окружного прокурора, с которым они работали.

Вдох. Выдох. Один короткий шаг вперед.

— Привет, советник. Лив сказала, чтобы я зашел к тебе за какими-то файлами.

Барба откинулся в кресле и смотрел на Сонни, кажется, целую вечность. Во всяком случае, достаточно долго, чтобы тот успел почувствовать себя неуместным гостем. Нежеланным гостем — поправил сам себя Сонни, и слово «нежеланный» ощутимо кольнуло острым шипом в мозгу. Наконец Барба отвел нечитаемый взгляд и действительно начал копаться в бумагах на столе.

— Ага, вот они. Держи, — и протянул тонкую папку. — Можешь пока ознакомиться. Мне нужно еще минут десять, чтобы закончить с одним делом, а потом можно пойти куда-нибудь выпить.

Сонни на автомате взял предложенную папку и так же на автомате сел на диван, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Они же действительно давно не работали ни над каким делом. Очень давно, с зимы.

Барба снова уткнулся в свои бумаги и продолжил делать какие-то пометки. Последняя фраза про пойти выпить вводила в ступор. Барба никогда не звал его выпить. Он мог сходить с Лив, мог посидеть в баре со всей командой, но позвать отдельно Сонни? Нет, между ними была нерушимая дистанция, которая дала сбой лишь однажды. Впрочем, если ему предлагали, он совершенно точно не собирался отказываться. Его надежда была похожа на него самого — исполненная неубиваемым оптимизмом и верой в лучшее.

Сонни наконец открыл тонкую папку. И все десять минут, что Барба разбирался с рабочими заметками, просидел, тупо пялясь на расплывающиеся строки. Мыслей в голове не было. Ни одной паршивой мысли. Божественная первозданная белизна перед внутренним взором.

Из транса его вывел тихий голос. Барба успел встать из-за стола и подойти вплотную, а Сонни даже не заметил, только обоняние отозвалось на чужой терпкий запах. Сонни все равно не мог поднять глаза, не мог оторвать взгляд от файлов. Он читал и не понимал, что там написано. Не понимал, какое он может иметь отношение к написанному.

— Никаких комментариев? Вопросы? Возражения? Где твой хваленый итальянский темперамент, в конце концов?

Сонни аккуратно закрыл папку и осторожно, словно боясь разбить хрупкое стекло, отложил в сторону. Впрочем, тонкая папка не была из хрупкого стекла, а вот он сам сейчас — был. Одно неосторожное движение, лишнее слово, и ему себя никогда не собрать.

Барба ждал ответа, ждал какой-то реакции. Сонни все еще смотрел вниз на свои начищенные ботинки и не мог... просто не мог.

Теплые пальцы осторожно взяли его за подбородок и заставили поднять голову.

— Ну так что, детектив, обсудим наше дело за стаканом хорошего скотча?

Внутри что-то щелкнуло, вмиг заклубилось грозовыми темными тучами. Он стряхнул с себя оцепенение и вцепился в запястье Барбы.

— Нет, советник, в бар мы сходим в другой раз. Есть ручка?

Барба привычно хмыкнул и протянул ему ручку, которую, оказывается, все это время держал в другой руке. Наготове.

Сонни поставил свою подпись на всех страницах.

Барба был против рабочих интрижек, и у него определенно были странные понятия о становлении отношений.

Сонни было плевать, его все устраивало.

Формы раскрытия рассыпались по полу, но они соберут их позже.

«Теперь можно», — это все, что имело смысл.

В этом и был весь смысл: надвигался шторм, которого они так долго ждали.

В прошлый раз его принес в своих глазах Рафаэль.

Сегодня была очередь Сонни.

Он умел быть послушным, но не слишком долго. Не бесконечно.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
